


When it Rains....

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: A flirty comment between two best friends in the pouring rain turns into so much more





	When it Rains....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrugheadjonesthethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/gifts).



> To Squids, because she deserves this surprise :) ily babe
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by that iconic Roschel kiss outside of Central Perk, minus the angst and toxic relationship (Ross is the worst)

The sky was a dark stormy gray as Sweet Pea and Fangs made their way down the empty streets of the southside. The forecast earlier had called for heavy rain, so they didn’t take their bikes, as it would be too dangerous to ride in a storm. They rushed home, anxious to arrive at Sweet Pea’s empty trailer before the rain finally hit, laughing and joking the entire way. 

A far off rumble of thunder could be heard in the still silence of the evening, and the boys quickened their pace. Out of nowhere, the skies opened up, and sheets of cold rainwater came pouring down from the sky. Sweet Pea, the taller of the two boys, quickly shed his jacket and held it open above them to act as an impromptu umbrella. It wasn’t very effective, but they weren’t chilled to the bone yet, so he counted it as a win. 

Their pace slowed significantly, a combined product of low visibility, slippery ground, and Sweet Pea holding his jacket above them. As they rounded the last corner before the trailer, another clap of thunder started, this time seemingly overhead. Both boys startled at the sudden noise, and Fangs moved closer to Sweet Pea’s tall frame. His hand shot out reflexively to grab his forearm, but instead gripped Sweet Pea’s thigh. Fangs moved away as if he had been burned, and Sweet Pea blushed a little at the contact. 

“What’s the matter, Fogarty,” he teased, trying to laugh off the burning feeling on his thigh where his best friend’s hand had been. “You scared of a little thunder?”

“Maybe I just wanted to move closer to you,” Fangs shot back flirtatiously, and attempted to bat his soaked eyelashes. They maintained eye contact for a little too long, and suddenly both boys were moving toward each other, as if spurred on my gravity. Sweet Pea dropped his jacket on the ground in favor of cupping Fangs’ cheek with one hand, and gripping the lapel of his own jacket with the other. 

Their lips met in a passionate embrace, both boys letting up to the surface all the feelings they had hidden deep down for years. Sweet Pea immediately tugged Fangs’ bottom lip between his teeth, and wasted no time sliding his tongue in his mouth. Fangs moaned appreciatively at the new contact and his hands moved from their position flat on Sweet Pea’s chest up to his shoulders and around his neck. 

They broke away for a moment to catch their breath, but almost as soon as they parted, Sweet Pea leaned back in and attacked Fangs’ mouth with his own. He felt as though an invisible force was guiding him through it all. He had barely kissed anybody else, let alone made out with them, and it was exhilarating to be standing in the pouring rain, kissing his best friend breathless. 

Somehow his hands had moved down to wrap around the small of his back, pulling Fangs flush against his chest, and deepening their kiss. Every time they pulled away to breathe, their lips moved back together, like a pair of magnets. It was frantic, desperate, beautiful, and Sweet Pea was high on the feeling of Fangs’ lips against his own and his hands lightly pulling the soaking strands of his messy hair as his fingers wound through the dark tresses.

Eventually, their kisses began to slow down as the boys calmed down and began to savor the moment. Their desperation faded and slowed to a comfortable push and pull. When they finally managed to pry their lips apart, Fangs pulled Sweet Pea’s forehead down to rest against his own. They had forgotten all about the chilly rain as they simply smiled at each other, basking in the other’s presence. 

Sweet Pea remembered the weather when Fangs shivered a little against him. “Come on, let’s get inside baby,” he said sweetly, kissing his forehead before collecting his jacket from the ground. He placed one large hand on the small of his back, gently leading Fangs toward his trailer, where his mom was never home (she worked night shifts at Riverdale General). 

When they walked in the door, they stripped out of their jackets and hung them to dry on the rarely used coat rack next to the door. They both went straight to the bedroom that Sweet Pea shared with his mom to rummage through the dresser drawers and pull on clean, dry clothes. Sweet Pea tried not to stare at the way the wet tshirt clung to his best friend’s back. Now that they had crossed the line into a blurry area, the air between them was charged with something he couldn’t quite recognize. There was no need to add to the tension by checking out Fangs’ impressively toned back or ridiculously muscular arms as he peeled the shirt off his body and tossed it into the hamper in the corner. 

Sweet Pea, too, shed his shirt and blushed when he saw Fangs eyeing him appreciatively. The taller boy took great pride in his toned abs and pecs, and found himself flexing just a little. “Tease,” Fangs muttered under his breath, and Sweet Pea blushed again at being caught. 

Sweet Pea pulled out some pajamas for both of them to put on, and they wandered back into the living room. He sat on the couch and before he could reach out for the remote, Fangs dropped down beside him, almost in his lap. Sweet Pea froze in surprise, but quickly recovered and slung an arm around Fangs’ shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“So are we going to talk about what happened?” Sweet Pea asked nervously. “Because I really enjoyed it, and I want to kiss you again. And again, and again.” He glanced at the boy next to him, his cheeks burning red, and was relieved to see Fangs in a similar state. 

“Me too,” he said shyly, reaching out to take Sweet Pea’s hand. “Honestly, I’ve kind of always had a thing for you, but I didn’t know what that meant until a couple years ago.” Fangs brought the hand up to his mouth and gently opened it. He dropped a kiss on his palm, and the taller boy moved to wrap his arms around him. He pulled him in for a tight hug, made only slightly awkward by their position on the couch, and kissed his forehead again.

“I gotta warn you though,” Sweet Pea grinned impishly. “I love to cuddle.” Fangs didn’t reply to this information. Instead, he nuzzled against Sweet Pea’s neck and made a soft sighing noise. They had never felt so at peace together.


End file.
